


队狼人鱼AU海的儿子下篇上

by annasho35207



Series: 短杂类脑洞合集 [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	队狼人鱼AU海的儿子下篇上

Logan被阵颠簸震醒， 甩甩头坐了起来。

周围除了暗自汹涌的大海再也看不到其它的东西，夜色已然沉如浓墨，辨别不了什么方位。

Logan有些懊恼，自己怎么会不小心睡死过去了。他出海向来小心，基本上都是在太阳刚刚偏西便打舵回岸。虽然不想承认，但他就是对靠星星这东西来辨别方向这件事极其的不在行。现在想找到回家的方向是不可能了……

Logan一屁股坐回船板上，抬头看看天，没有月亮，却有满天闪烁的星斗。那像一条发光的带子一样的东西，就是人们口中赞美的银河吧?真美……Logan双手环在脑后， 整个人平躺在小船里，看着天上的星星发起呆来。

总是在陆地上看天上的星星，感觉既遥远又黯淡。像这样仿佛举手就能碰到的感觉，Logan还是第一次，心里有些什么不属于他这个年纪的东西在蠢蠢欲动。

最终，Logan还是伸出手，在虚空中划着，模仿着抓握的动作，笑得又傻又开心。

“.……哗……哗”阵阵有规律的破水声由远至近，Logan听得清楚， 是冲着他船的方向来的。

Logan警觉地从船里弹起，并把巨大的鱼叉牢牢攥在手里。

一阵清冽悠远的歌声自不远的地方传来，Logan心头一阵紧缩，这声音多少次在梦里出现，却总是最后被醒来是梦的事实所打击。

Logan赶紧放下自己手中的叉子，用力的掐了自己一把。疼!这他妈的真的不是梦? !

正在靠近的黑影逐渐有更多的部分露出水面，歌声也越来越清晰。Logan转身点亮船上的油灯，照向来人。

先是胸膛进入光线范围，泛着水光的白皙肌肉让Logan开始阵阵头晕。在光影交汇的地方停了一下，又慢慢靠近，更多的身体部分一点点出现在灯光下。胸膛、锁骨、脖颈、下巴、嘴唇、鼻尖、耳垂、双眼、眉角、额头、发线，Logan的视线就这样随着明暗的交界线一路向上， 心跳也随之加剧。最终看到整个人都出现在光明里，心也几乎要蹦出喉咙。

看他扶着船边，面相自己的方向。那双好看的眼睛上蒙着一层 黑色的纱料，Logan有些不确定他是不是看得见自己。

歌声终于在一个高昂的尾音中结束，青年也向Logan伸出了双手，Logan顺势将他拉上了自己的小破船。

原本巨大的墨色鱼尾被一双笔直矫健的双腿取代，虽然不是所谓的细白优美，但看上去柔韧又光滑。上面附着着海水，一滴滴往下淌。Logan喉结翻滚，咽了几口唾沫，才勉强控制住自己不上去顺着这双腿的线条一路舔干净的冲动。一片半透明的黑色布料遮挡住了最为私密的部位，也挡住了Logan近乎耍流氓样的扫视。

“你的眼睛怎么了? "Logan坐在的另一边涩涩的问。

“拿来换了这双腿。”青年倒是很平静的回答。

“像故事里那种?”ogan有些急了，他听说过类似的故事。

青年一愣，似乎是在思考Logan的话,好半天也没回答。Logan更急了，冲上去一把抓住青年的胳膊，说:“不管你为什么非要这双腿不可，你一定不能放弃你最终的目标，否则后果很严重。”

青年突然笑了，这是Logan第一见他笑。比船上的灯光亮，比天上的星星亮，甚至比旭日初升的粼粼海面都耀眼。他抬起另外一只没有被Logan抓住的手，摸着这个冲动又憨实的汉子长满络腮胡子的脸颊，说:“ 我是Scott Summers,这片海域未来的领主，我来报答你的救命之恩。”

Logan感觉自己仿佛被什么东西狠狠的砸中了脑袋，微微有那么点儿站不住的晕眩。还不等他仔细思考，身体倒是先一步做出了选择。

Logan走上前拉过青年的头，亲了上去。真他妈的，原来人鱼的嘴巴是这个味道，有点儿海水的咸和浆果的甜。Logan从来没亲过男的，可他真的一点儿都不排斥亲吻这个自打出现就占了他全部心神的家伙。

Scott的手托着Logan的后脑，加重了这个亲吻。把舌头探进Logan的口中,搔刮着口腔的四壁。Logan这时才知道自己的嘴是这么的敏感，每当Scott的舌头划过他的上颚，他都会被刺激得一阵颤抖。他想躲开，却被扶住后脑无处可逃，只能接受来自对方看似无意的撩拨。

Scott一只手托着Logan的后脑，另一只手也没闲着，掀开Logan的衣服尽情抚摸着他健硕结实的身体。Logan的双手扶着Scott的腰，柔韧中蕴含力量丝毫不像看起来那样纤细。手里抚摸过的肌肤滑腻微凉，Logan甚至有些怕自己过分粗糙的手会划伤这样美好的身体，却又遏止不住想在上面留下些什么属于自己的标记。两个人的手都在尽可能多的触碰对方的身体，恨不得把自己的手就这么直黏在对方的身上。

这一吻结束，两人都气喘不已。Logan的衣裤早就不在自己原来的位置了，上衣被推到胸口往上，裤子斜挂在屁股蛋子下面，一副要掉不掉的样儿。茂密的黑丛林露出许多在裤子外面，半抬头的阴茎在裤子里彰显着自己的形状。看样子，裤子还没有掉下去完全是它的功劳。

Logan低头看看自己，再看看对方……想伸手去拽那块罩在Scott眼睛上的黑纱，却被Scott按住。

“你拽不掉的，那是我尾巴变的。”


End file.
